All I Have To Do Is Dream
by thehunterandhisangel
Summary: Destiel AU in which Castiel only exists in Dean's dreams... or so Dean thought. What will happen when the young mechanic begins to see this supposed figment of his subconscious mind when he's awake? Is he hallucinating? Has he finally lost his mind? Or, maybe... good things DO happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A / N - Destiel AU in which Castiel only exists in Dean's dreams... or so Dean thought. What will happen when the young mechanic begins to see this supposed figment of his subconscious mind when he's awake? Is he hallucinating? Has he finally lost his mind? Or, maybe... good things DO happen.**

* * *

Dark. Bloody. Horrific. A few weeks ago, these are the words Dean Winchester would have used to describe his dreams.

Dean was a man with a dark past. When he was only four years of age, he watched as a psychotic murderer burned his mother alive. John, his father, had found him in his infant brother's nursery as Mary burned, pinned to the ceiling, her killer already long gone. They rushed out of the house and watched as the fire consumed it. Dean became somewhat of a parent to his brother, Sammy, from that point on. It was them and their dad, a cop whose job always seemed to come before his boys, until a few weeks ago, and Dean couldn't wrap his head around the amount of shit that he had already been forced to endure in his 26 years of life.

It was September 18th, 2008, and John Winchester had been foolishly investigating a development in his wife's murder case alone when he was shot by the same man that claimed Mary's life. Azazel, as the killer had called himself, carved the words "Sammy's next" into John's chest before Jody, John's partner, arrived with backup and arrested the monster.

Dean had been on his way to the hospital to be there for his dad in his last moments when he was hit by a drunk driver. John died while Dean was in the ER.

The doctors had said it was a miracle he survived the crash, which he should have been thankful for. He needed to be there for his brother, who'd flown in from Stanford a day after their father's death and Dean's accident. Sam was his responsibility, even if little Sammy had grown up and gone to college. Still, in the days after the event, Dean had wished the wreck had ended him.

Dark. Bloody. Horrific. This had been Dean Winchester's life thus far, why should his dreams be any different? Every night, since he was four years old, he'd relived his mother's death in gory flashes and chilling screams. After that September day, his subconscious mind decided to throw in images of John's bloodied and torn body. Sam even made his way into a few of the dreams, giving a surreal life to Azazel's promise to take the life of the youngest Winchester. It got to the point where Dean was wary of sleeping at all.

One night, a few weeks after the accident, everything changed.

At 11:52 p.m., when he'd finally drifted out of consciousness, Dean's usual nightmare was replaced with something so foreign, yet so familiar, he was unsure whether to feel terrified or content.

It was beautiful at first. An overwhelming light that Dean could swear he_ heard_. And it kept getting brighter, brighter, brighter until Dean began to see other colors in the white light. It didn't last long before it started to die out with a shrill sound. Dean woke up drenched in sweat, his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest. After calming himself, reminding himself that it was just a dream, and, for once, not a nightmare, he drifted back to into sleep.

The second dream was different. It was... softer. Pastel lights of every color surrounded him, warming him with their glow. He saw something that his subconscious registered as a human figure in the distance, approaching him slowly. With each step the figure took, Dean failed to notice any distinguishing features. It was like a cloud moving toward him, and, though it seemed abnormal at first, something deep down told him he knew this, this... light. _That's right_, Dean thought. _This is a dream. I've seen that light before._ He realized that the light was much softer than before, and as it came closer, he felt himself take a few steps towards it. Before he'd felt threatened by it, now he was drawn to it. _Him_, something told him. _He's real. He has a name._ Dean frowned. _What's his name?_

"Castiel," he heard someone say. Was it the light? Why hadn't it- _he_, reached him by now? It felt like it had been hours since he'd started dreaming, but like he'd just fallen asleep at the same time. "Castiel," the voice repeated. It was deep, and it sounded as though its owner hadn't spoken for ages, if ever at all.

Castiel... was that its name? Dean wanted to reach out and touch Castiel. He was so close and kept moving closer but never near enough to touch.

Dean woke before the figure reached him. "Castiel," he mumbled mindlessly. "Pretty little glowy thing; Castiel. Huh." He sat up and rubbed at his eyes while he yawned. He blinked a few times and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 7:55 a.m. Shit. Dean had to he at work in 5 minutes. He all but leaped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans as he grabbed his cell and hit the second number on speed dial. "C'mon, Bobby, pick up." He put on a black T-shirt and hopped into his small apartment's kitchen as he struggled to put his socks on.

Charlie, his roommate, was already gone and at work. She'd left a note on the counter that read:

"_Out of milk. Left you some pancakes in the microwave._"

Sure enough, a stack of homemade pancakes were waiting on a plate in the microwave for him. God, he really loved Charlie.

"Bobby Singer."

Dean jumped, nearly forgetting he had his cell pressed to his ear. "Hey, uh, Bobby... I woke up late."

"That's alright, Dean. Get here when you can." _Click_.

Dean smiled as he set his phone down. Besides holding the true place of "father figure" in Dean's heart, Bobby was an old friend of John's, and he ran the best auto shop in Lawrence, Kansas. It consisted of a garage and a lot full of old cars on the man's property. When Dean turned 16, Bobby had surprised him with the choice of any car in the lot and invited him to come work as a mechanic. He'd been working there ever since, driving his 1967 Chevy Impala down to Bobby's place five days a week. Well, until it was wrecked. Bobby was letting Dean use the garage to fix up what he endearingly referred to as his "Baby" in his spare time. He was stuck driving a '65 Mustang until the Impala was ready to get back on the road. Which, sure, the 'Stang was nice. But it wasn't Baby.

"Took you long enough."

Dean rolled his eyes, dropping his keys on the desk in the garage. "Shut up, Jo." He took a seat in his chair and spun around to face her. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Roadhouse?"

Jo shrugged. "I took the day off."

With a low whistle, Dean shook his head. "Third in a week, Jo. Ellen's gonna be pissed."

"I think I can handle her," the blonde said, rolling her eyes. "I've been handling her for the past 24 years, Dean."

Dean smiled. "Soon to be 25, am I right?" He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. "Any birthday plans?"

"Mom won't let me hold a party at the Roadhouse." Jo pouted, taking a seat on the desk.

"Pity."

"Yeah, it would've been a hell of a party."

"With who, again?" Dean teased. Ellen and Jo had always been like a mother and sister to him, and he'd be damned if he didn't pick on his little sister at each and every opportunity.

Jo reached over and punched Dean in the arm. "Shut up," she said, "I have friends."

"Uh huh," Dean chuckled. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at Jo. "Dude, I had the weirdest dream."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, as in... not fucking terrifying for once."

Raising a brow, Jo smirked. "That's _good_, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not complainin' or anything, it was just... weird."

Jo hopped to her feet and pulled up a chair, putting her elbows on the desk and propping her chin up on her hands. "Spill."

With a smirk, Dean sat up. "Okay, so, first it was just a really bright light. Like, I thought I was gonna go blind-"

"Yeah, pretty sure you can't be blinded in a d-"

"And then it got loud," Dean continued, ignoring the comment, "like... there was this noise."

"What kinda noise?"

"I dunno, it was like a piercing sorta... uh... like when you leave the TV on but nothing's playing, y'know that little hum it makes?"

"Um, I guess..."

"It was like that, but, like, really loud. I woke up and I was freaking out."

Jo frowned. "That's it?"

"No, I went back to bed and the light came back."

"Ooh, a sequel. Cool."

"Shut up, I'm talking. You're worse than Sam." Dean put his feet up on the desk, grinning when Jo tried and failed to bat them away. "Anyway, it's not loud this time, and it's not as bright. It was more... soft. Warm." Dean's vision went out of focus as he stared at the wall to his right, frowning. "And then it was like it was talking to me."

Jo raised her eyebrows. "The light?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't just light anymore, it... it was shaped like a person."

"Huh. What'd it say?"

"It, or, uh... _he_, I guess," Dean didn't fail to catch Jo's amused smirk, her being the only person on the planet who knew he was bi, "shut up. It wasn't like that."

"How do _you_ know?"

"I just... know, c'mon I'm telling a story, here."

"Sorry," Jo chuckled. "Go on."

"I wondered to myself what his name was, but I didn't say anything out loud, and then I heard him say 'Castiel'."

Jo looked at Dean as if he had a third eye. "'Castiel'? Where the hell did your subconscious pull _that_ one from?"

"No idea. I'm more weirded out by the idea that the dude could read my mind."

Batting away Dean's logic with an unamused eye roll, Jo said, "It was a _dream_, Dean." She scooted closer as she asked, "So, was he hot?"

"He was a _light_, Jo."

"Was his voice hot?"

"I dunno, damn it!" Dean bit his lip, staring at the laces on his shoes. "Okay, it was pretty hot. It was deep and kinda... wise? Like he knew a lot of shit, y'know?"

"Maybe he does. Maybe it's _God_," Jo deadpanned.

Dean snorted. "Right."

"I'm kidding. But, hey, that'd be crazy if it was."

"I don't believe in God, Jo, you know that."

Sighing, Jo stood up and adjusted her jacket. "Yeah, I know. I don't blame you."

Dean nodded solemnly. He sighed, then stood. "So, is there an actual reason you're here, other than to keep me from fixing up my Baby?"

"It's my day off," she said, smiling as she took Dean's arm. "And now it's yours, too. I got Bobby to let you come with me."

Dean shot her a skeptical look. "Where?"

"We're going to the mall."

Dean groaned, throwing his head back as the girl pulled him toward her car. "Jo, I'm bi, not gay."

"Wow," Jo frowned, "that wasn't terrible stereotyping at all. Quit jumping to conclusions, anyway. We aren't shopping." She grinned. "I want you to meet someone."

Dean came to a halt. "No, no. _Hell_ no. Last time you dragged me to a blind date, I ended up c-"

"Shut up, Dean. It's for me. I met someone, and I want you to meet her."

Dean quirked a brow. "'Her'?"

Sighing, Jo unlocked her truck and got in, waiting for Dean to get his seatbelt on before saying, "Still processing?"

Dean's jaw dropped. "You... you're-"

"Bi, Dean. Same as you." Jo cocked her head as she buckled up. "Or into _her_, at least. I don't fucking know," she laughed.

Widening his eyes, Dean relaxed in his seat. "Huh. Nice. That's hot," he smirked.

Jo punched him in the arm as she started up the truck. "That's sexist." She pulled out of the driveway, waving to Bobby who nodded from the kitchen window.

"So," Dean said, "what's her name?"

Blushing as she smiled, Jo said, "Anna."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel had never witnessed anything as beautiful as Dean Winchester's soul. He was the angel who was lucky enough to be assigned to carry it to heaven after the human had been the unfortunate victim of a car crash.

It was just seconds after the accident. The crash had taken Dean's life instantly, and Castiel was faced with a choice. He knew it wasn't a choice he was ever meant to have. His orders were to take the soul straight to heaven where it belonged. But as he held the glowing light form, he felt it almost cling to him. He, himself, was a figure made of light. And Dean's soul seemed to want to meld with it. "No," he told it, preparing to dash into heaven and finish his duty.

The light flickered angrily, panicked against Castiel's chest. The angel began to wonder if Dean would be happy in heaven. He wondered if there was more he could do on Earth. "Dean," he spoke, feeling the power of the man's soul surge at the mention of his name. Such passion, even after death, and having endured such a painful life. He was meant for so much more, Castiel was sure of it. "Alright, Dean."

And then Castiel did something he was certain he wasn't allowed to do. He placed Dean's soul back inside of him, ensuring that the man would live before he took off for heaven, swearing to keep this deed to himself.

But, of course, the angel couldn't just quit while he was ahead. He felt a responsibility for the man he'd saved, and, as time passed, the ache to watch over Dean grew.

Some angels were allowed to take human form, to walk the Earth and do good deeds. But Castiel's calling was in the spirit realm, and he'd already disobeyed in restoring Dean's soul. How could he communicate with the man? He felt the need to bond further with this incredible creation becoming more and more urgent as the days went by. There had to be a way to be in Dean's presence once again.

After a few weeks passed, it came to him: dreams. He could reach the man through his subconscious mind, and he wouldn't have to worry about being caught.

Castiel waited eagerly until Dean next fell asleep, and was able to enter his dreams that night.

"Dean," he said, approaching the man. He couldn't understand why he seemed to be upsetting the human. "Dean," he repeated. He watched as Dean winced, and suddenly was whisked back to his corner of heaven as Dean woke.

It took him some time to figure out that he had appeared in his natural form, thus being unable to speak to the man and too bright for his human eyes, even in a dream.

He waited a little while before returning to Dean's mind, focusing all his energy on creating a soft, comfortable environment for the man.

He was able to see Dean's face, and was pleased that it appeared so calm, albeit somewhat confused. He began walking toward him, trying his best to take human form, even if only in the subconscious mind of a man. He struggled to become anything other than light, and was distracted when he heard Dean wonder what he was, _who_ he was. "Castiel," he said, walking to him. Focusing so much energy on his form and the warm light surrounding him made it difficult to make any progress in his journey toward Dean. He felt him wonder about him once more, and repeated himself before the dream ended.

"Castiel."

* * *

**A/N - So, I'm not sure how often I'll be including Castiel's POV, because that's a bunch of extra chapters going over roughly the same events. Lemme know what you think, I guess.**


	3. Chapter 3

The mall wasn't nearly as crowded as Dean had expected it to be on a Friday morning. He nudged Jo in the shoulder as they entered the mall, asking if it was always this dead.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I'm here enough to know that." She urged Dean further into the building, scouting the place for her alleged girlfriend.

"Then why the hell are we meeting, uh..."

"Anna." Jo pulled Dean's arm to guide him into the food court.

"Anna. Why are we meeting Anna here?"

Smiling, the blonde shook her head. "She works at the Wiener Hut," Jo chuckled.

Dean didn't bother trying to hold back his laughter, given that Jo was already giggling. "You're kidding."

"Hey, shut up," Jo said, gathering herself as she took a seat at an empty table. "It's not a terrible job. Besides, she looks fucking adorable in the-" Jo's eyes brightened as her mouth decided to form a smile rather than words.

Dean turned to see a cute redheaded girl approaching. She was short, just a few inches taller than Jo, and walked confidently in her fitted blue jeans. There was something about her, and Dean had to give his little sister props for scoring a girl so... _out of this world_. Yeah, that was it. Anna was hot as hell, but her presence was heavenly.

"Sorry I'm late, hon," the girl said with a sigh, setting her forest green messenger bag down on the table as she sat down. "My shift doesn't start for another hour but I have to have time to throw on the uniform and I know you wanted to have time t-"

"It's alright, Anna, we barely just got here." Jo took her girlfriend's arm in hers and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She looked back up at Dean and pointed at the chair across from them. "Sit down, Dean."

"This is your... brother?" Anna asked, shifting her attention to the man. She offered him a kind smile and reached her hand across the table. "I'm Anna."

Taking her hand and shaking it once, Dean smiled. "Brother _figure_, at least. Hi."

"Hello."

"So... how did you two, uh, how did you meet?" Dean asked, gesturing between the pair and quirking a brow at Jo's grin. She was shaking her head as Anna looked down and blushed. "Oh, this is gonna be a good one."

Jo chuckled, pointing at her girlfriend with her thumb. "So this one here stumbles into the Roadhouse one night, already drunk as hell. And I happen to be behind the bar when she orders a... what was it again?" The blonde smirked at Anna knowingly.

Rolling her eyes, Anna sighed, "I ordered 'that fine piece of ass'."

Lost in her laughter, Jo shook her head. Dean couldn't help but smile. "You really said that?" he chuckled.

"It isn't something I would normally say," Anna said. "I was drunk."

Jo was about to fall out of her chair. "Understatement, babe." She straightened up in her seat and faced Dean. "She was alone, had no way of getting home, and, from what I could tell, didn't even have a car. So I drove her to a motel-"

"I was too incapacitated to tell her my address," Anna chimed in.

"Yeah, so I took one bed and she took the other," Jo continued, "'cause I couldn't just leave her there, so... when she woke up the next morning, she was more than a little confused, the poor thing."

"But grateful," Anna pointed out.

"_Very_ grateful. You let me know how grateful you were with a big, sloppy kiss, remember? Then you puked."

"It was true love," the redhead laughed. "We've been together ever since."

Dean frowned. "Wait, how long has it been?"

Jo looked away. "Um... about three weeks."

"Seriously?!" Dean tried not to look hurt, but, damn it, why was he just hearing about this now?

Jo offered the man an empathetic smile. "It was right around the time John... I just... I didn't know what to say."

Closing his eyes, Dean dropped his head and breathed a deep sigh. "Jo... I'm fine. You didn't have to-"

"Well, I wanted to. Just in case. I didn't know how you were holding up, Dean. You wouldn't talk to anyone for a week, I...," Jo cleared her throat and gave Anna an apologetic look, "I don't think we should get into this right now."

Dean waved a hand. "It's fine, Jo, I'm... I'm happy for you." He forced a smile and listened as the blonde proceeded to bitch to her girlfriend about her birthday party plans being ruined, the price of gas, and how long it took Dean to get ready in the morning.

"Hey, that was just today," he interrupted. "I was thrown off by-"

"Oh, yeah! The dream!" Jo turned to Anna excitedly.

Dean groaned, leaning back in his chair as though he could escape the giggling that would follow the story.

"What dream?" Anna quirked a brow.

"Nothing, it was stupid," Dean said.

"There was a bright light talking to him in a sexy voice."

"Shut up, Jo." Dean dragged a hand down his face and shook his head.

Anna smiled at Dean, "It's alright," she chuckled, "I won't judge."

"Jo's birthday's coming up," the mechanic said, eager to change the subject. "Any ideas?"

Jo turned to her girlfriend and raised a brow. "Yeah, any ideas?"

"You know I'm not good at planning things, Jo."

"That's why _I'm_ planning it," the blonde reminded. "You've just gotta give me something to work with." She shrugged, turning to Dean. "Maybe Sam's girlfriend will be able to help. What's her name, again?"

Dean smiled. "Jessica. Er, Jess. She's pretty cool."

"She's flying in tonight, isn't she?" Jo asked, turning to face Anna again. "We should all meet up for dinner!"

With a groan, Dean leaned back in his chair and glared at the ceiling. "C'mon, Jo, she'll have all of two hours for Sam to pick her up and get her settled in at Bobby's."

"He's gonna let them stay in the same room together?" Jo quirked a brow. "I wouldn't be letting a young couple stay anywhere near my house."

"Thanks for putting that image in my brain," Dean frowned.

"I didn't put anything in your brain, I'm just saying that could get awkward."

Anna interrupted the pair with a chuckle. "You two really are like family. It's sweet." She gave Dean a pleading look and said, "I'd really love to meet your brother and his girlfriend."

Dean sighed, giving a light nod to the redhead and pointing a finger at Jo. "_You're_ buying me dinner, though."

Laughing, Jo agreed to the conditions. She pulled out her cell to inform Sam of their plans and continued talking with Anna before she had to get ready for her shift. Dean shook her hand and told her he looked forward to seeing her that night. Which wasn't entirely a lie; he _did_ enjoy her presence, he just wasn't sure he was ready for a big gathering.

"Oh, it's not like it's a party, Dean," Charlie said when Dean arrived back at his apartment that afternoon. "I'm sure you'll survive."

"It's just… I don't know if I'm ready to see Sammy."

Charlie quirked a brow, looking up from her laptop screen. "You've seen him several times in the past couple of weeks."

"It's different, with Jess, though. He's… I dunno. I met her once, and Sam was just so…"

"Happy?"

Dean frowned, guilt rising in the pit of his stomach. Did it really bother him to see his brother happy? "...Yeah."

Charlie nodded, standing from their small kitchen table and walking to the sink. "I get it," she said, grabbing a glass of water and leaning against the counter.

"You do?" Dean shot his roommate a skeptical look.

"Yeah. You just had some crap happen to you, and it happened to Sam, too, so you're wondering how he could possibly be happy… given the circumstances. Am I right?"

Dean dropped his gaze and nodded, folding his arms over his chest. "Seems fucked up, though."

"Well… I mean, I guess it's sort of… I dunno, Dean. I get how you're feeling, believe me, I do." Charlie walked to his side and look up at his downcast face. "I'm sure you'll be happy someday, too."

Unfolding his arms, Dean scoffed, "Right."

"Hey, I mean it," Charlie defended. She lightened her expression and gave Dean a light smack on the ass. "So you go to that dinner tonight and have a good time."

Dean couldn't help but let out a light chuckle. "Alright, Charlie. You win this round."

"Bitch, please," the girl smirked. "I win _every_ round."

Dinner couldn't come soon enough. Not only did Dean find himself _really_ hungry, but he also was getting anxious waiting. The sooner it was over, the better.

He still couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly that made him so hesitant to spend time around others. He'd never been that way before the accident, and he knew deep down that he hadn't really _changed_… but he wished he could figure out what the damn problem was so he could get over it.

"Dean!" Jess was the first to greet him as he entered the restaurant five minutes late and found the table. The curly-haired blonde was sitting next to Sam on one side of the table, with Jo and Anna on the other side.

"Hey, Jess! Nice to see you again," he said, giving his brother a wink that earned him a bitchface. Dean took a seat next to Sam and nodded at the couple across the table. He set his keys next to his silverware and leaned back in his chair. "And you, Anna."

Anna smiled and gestured at Sam and Jess. "I've just been getting to know your brother and his girlfriend."

"Nerdy, isn't he?" Dean teased, playfully nudging Sam in the arm.

Sam cleared his throat and gave his brother a pointed look. "We already ordered, so…"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean picked up the only menu left on the table and shot an apologetic look across the table. "Sorry I was late. Bobby called about my work tomorrow and I had to get some things figured out."

Jo nodded. "I made him skip work today," she admitted, looking to her girlfriend. "He had to meet my girl, here. And help with birthday plans. Speaking of which," she turned to face Jess, "you any good with party planning?"

Jess smiled and her gaze flitted to Sam for a moment before she nodded. "I'd like to think so, though I'm not sure this one here would agree."

Shaking his head, Sam let out a light chuckle. "I told you, I don't do Halloween. If it was any other party, I'm sure it would've been great, Jess, really."

"It was almost a year ago," Jess waved a dismissive hand and rolled her eyes, "I'm over it." She turned to Jo and asked, "So, how old are you gonna be?"

Dean tuned out, giving his order to the waiter and making sure to buy a damn expensive steak to get back at Jo for making him show up. The restaurant was dimly lit, the orange and blue lamplight giving the dark tables a warm glow. It was designed to be elegant and comforting, but it only served to depress Dean. He needed light. Cheery, bright, happy light. _Castiel_, he remembered, staring blankly at his glass of water as a small smile found its way onto his face.

"What do you think, Dean?"

Jo's inquisitive voice shook him from his thoughts, and he looked up dumbly at the young woman. "What?"

Sighing, Jo gestured at the girl across from her. "Jess's idea? To have the party at Bobby's place?"

Dean scoffed. "What, in the Salvage Yard?"

"You think he'd let us?" Jo asked.

"The hell would you do there?" he wondered.

Jo shrugged. "Bring some beer and hang out in old cars?"

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "You'd rather do that than just make a dinner reservation somewhere?"

As the waiter brought their food to the table, Jo rolled her eyes. "Alright, fancy Harvard boy-"

"It's Stanford," Sam corrected.

"Whatever. The Singer Salvage Yard too much a hicktown attraction for you?" Jo teased.

Sam shook his head, taking his salad from the waiter and politely thanking him. "One," he said, "this isn't a hicktown. It isn't like California, but it's not that bad. Two, I pretty much grew up at Bobby's, Jo. It's just... old news." Dean huffed, rolling his eyes and downing his water as if it were a vodka shot.

"I think it sounds like fun," Anna said, smiling at her girlfriend before turning to nod at Jess. "You're staying there, aren't you?"

Jess nodded as her plate was set in front of her. "Just got a glimpse of the yard before we had to rush off here-"

"Sorry about that," Jo interjected. "The timing and all."

"Don't worry about it," Jess smiled. "It was nice to finally meet you. Sam's mentioned you a few times."

Jo raised her brows at Sam. "Only a few, huh?" Sam looked like he'd just been caught insulting the president _by_ the president as he struggled to find words. "Sam," Jo chuckled. "It's fine. You're too busy with your nose in a book to make much conversation, anyway, aren't ya?"

Jess let out an amused laugh and nodded. "Oh my God, he really is." She put an arm around Sam and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "It's cute, though, baby, it really is. And we know pre-law is a pain in the ass."

Anna looked to Sam with a confused face. "You're going to be a lawyer?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "In about four years, if all goes well."

Anna frowned. "You don't seem like…"

"Like a blood-sucking dick?" Dean offered, smirking at his brother. Sam shot him a bitchface. With an amused sigh, Dean shook his head and turned back to Anna. "He's really not. That's why we need him to succeed, right, Sammy?"

Sam blushed. "I-"

"We need to get more kind-hearted _nerds_ like you in the business," Dean said.

"How long have you been in school, Sam?" Anna asked.

Sam gave his brother a hesitant glance and sucked in a breath. "About three years. I should've been entering my first year of law school instead of my fourth year at Stanford, but…"

Dean let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back in his chair. _Don't fucking start this again, Sammy_.

"I graduated from high school a year late," Sam continued. "My dad, he, well… it's hard to explain-"

"Then don't explain it, Sam," Dean snapped, glaring at his brother and biting his tongue when the younger Winchester shot him a bitchface.

"Why? Am I not allowed to talk about it, Dean?"

Dean glanced across the table, gauging Anna and Jo's level of discomfort before sitting up. "No, you're not. The guy _just died_, Sam. You don't get to bitch about getting held back when-"

"When it was his fault?" Sam huffed. "Just 'cause the man is dead doesn't mean he's earned my respect, Dean."

Gritting his teeth, Dean said, "I don't wanna do this here."

"I don't either, Dean, but you're the one who brought it up! It's like you _want_ me to get angry about it so you'll have someone to blame."

"Blame for _what_?!" The edge in Dean's voice drew the attention of a nearby table, but he didn't care.

Sam, though clearly still upset, softened his expression and looked his brother in the eye. "Look, it sucks, okay. It isn't fair what happened to Dad, but it was no one's fault but his own."

"It's the psycho who killed mom's fault, Sam! What the hell?!" Dean stood from his chair, feeling the surrounding eyes on him and wishing he were anywhere but there.

"Dad is the one who went after him without backup, when-"

"_Fuck you_, Sam," Dean spat bitterly, grabbing his keys off the table and turning from the group, leaving the restaurant with anger weighing heavy on his steps.

It was two and a half hours later when Sam finally called him. Dean, beer in hand, glared at the buzzing phone beside him and fixed his eyes on the TV.

"You should pick it up, Dean," Charlie said from the other side of the couch, looking up from her book and giving Dean a soft smile.

"Why?" Dean demanded.

Charlie shrugged. "Maybe he's calling to apologize."

Dean snorted, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. "Right."

The phone stopped buzzing for about a minute before it caught Dean's attention again. He sighed, looking at his roommate until she nodded and got up, walking to her room. He forcibly grabbed his cell from the couch's arm and answered, voice low and hoarse, "What?" It was more of a demand than a question, and he heard Sam sigh on the other end.

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe." Dean rolled his eyes, sinking further into the cushions and asking, "What'dya want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean huffed into the speaker, setting his beer down beside him.

"I mean it. It was too soon for that conversation, and to have it in public was-"

"That conversation shouldn't have ever happened, Sam. Not now, not ever."

"Alright, we disagree. And we might always-"

"We _will_."

"Okay, Dean, I…," Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to provoke you."

Dean snorted. "I did."

"Yeah, we all got that."

"'M sorry."

"Alright, well… get some sleep, Dean. You sound like you need it." There was a low mumble on the other end before Sam added, "And Jess says to drink some water before you hit the hay."

Dean nodded dumbly and hung up without a "goodbye". He remained sitting on the couch for a good five minutes before sighing and getting up. Pouring himself a glass of water, Dean stumbled into his bedroom. He didn't even bother to undress, slipping under the covers and closing his eyes.

* * *

**A/N - I plan on updating the 30th of each month from here on out! Hold me to that! Lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean knew he'd gone to bed with the light on, and, yeah, okay, maybe he'd been a little drunk, but… _What the hell?_, he wondered. He looked around his room, which was pretty much the same, save the warm glow that surrounded him. It wasn't the dim lamplight he was used to. It felt real. _Alive_, even. Like it was breathing, and, with each breath, a puff of light filled the room. Several different colors pulsed in the air around him each time, and Dean stared at it in awe as he sat up in his bed. "This can't be real," he mumbled.

"It isn't."

The voice was gruff, and… inexperienced. As though the words were new to their owner. And yet, somehow, it seemed centuries old. Dean _knew_ that voice. He'd heard it before. _Castiel_, he realized, eyes widening.

"Well, it _is_ real, I suppose. But not any version of reality you're used to," the voice mused.

"Castiel?" he asked.

The light around him grew brighter, soft oranges and yellows beaming out and flowing toward Dean. "Yes," Castiel said. He sounded happy, and Dean couldn't help but smile back at the enthusiastic light before narrowing his eyes and wondering aloud, "Are you… Are you seriously just light?"

"At the moment, yes," Castiel replied. "I am focusing my energy on speaking with you. It is…," a strand of light above Dean's head burst with a whipping sound and the man jumped to his feet. "It is extremely difficult to manifest myself in a human form while doing this."

"W-what?" Dean leaned against his wall, gulping as the light grew brighter, full of such power that the young man began to fear it. "What do you want from me?"

The colors dimmed, desaturating, and Dean wondered if that was Castiel's way of frowning at him. "I don't want anything from you, Dean Winchester," Castiel said. "Except, perhaps, companionship."

"But I thought… I thought I was…"

"Dreaming, yes," Castiel confirmed. "You are, Dean."

Dean pushed off the wall and narrowed his eyes at the hovering light, extending a finger to point at Castiel. "Are you real? Or am I just losing my mind?"

"I'm real here."

"That doesn't really make sense."

Castiel's glow brightened and dimmed a few times. "For your own safety, and mine," he said firmly, "I must tell you as little as possible about me."

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean dragged a hand down his face and closed his eyes, the light still faintly visible through his eyelids. "You can't just… You can't-"

"You're upset?" Castiel was softer this time, but he sounded troubled by Dean's words.

"I'm confused, man." Dean sighed, opening his eyes and staring blankly at the only representation of Castiel he was provided with. "You're not even a man. You're a freakin' light. A glowing cloud. What the hell?"

"Quite the contrary," Castiel muttered.

"What?"

"Never mind, Dean." Castiel sighed, a string of pink light flowing from his bright center. "I will show myself to you in a more… recognizable way next time."

Dean scoffed. "If you can find the mojo, you mean?"

Castiel flickered, brightening so much that Dean had to shield his eyes with the back of his arm, wincing as the piercing sound he'd first heard the night before filled the room. "Do not underestimate me, Dean Winchester," Castiel said, his voice stern and echoing all around the man. "I _will_ discover a way to see you face to face. I must."

"Why?" Dean shouted over the noise, his eyes still shut even as the light died down. "Why _must_ you?"

"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel's voice softened as he said, "Sleep well."

And then there was nothing. No piercing noise, no determined voice, no light. No Castiel.

Dean woke with a throbbing headache, groaning as he kicked the sheets off of him and rubbed his temple with the end of his palm. His lamp was still on, a startling reminder of Castiel and the events of his dream. Shaking his head, Dean clenched his jaw and swung his legs out of bed. As he stood, he glared at the lamp beside him and cursed. He was losing his mind. Or, there was some sort of force in the universe that was fucking with him. Or… Castiel was real, and refused to tell him what he was, let alone _how in the _hell _he _knew _him._

"Fucking _dick_."

* * *

Working on the Impala was a great distraction. From his dad's death, from his and Sam's argument, from… Castiel. Dean tuned out of his thoughts and turned up the car radio, singing along to Led Zeppelin while repairing his Baby.

It was a comfort, in a way, that he was capable of fixing something. He couldn't save his dad. He couldn't repair his relationship with Sammy after he'd moved to California. He couldn't even rid himself of his own dark thoughts after the events of the last month. But he could fix the car, and he was _good _at it. He knew what he was doing, there was no uncertainty. No wondering if he was losing his fucking mind.

"Damn it, Castiel, you're killing me," Dean muttered beneath the car.

"Um, what?"

Rolling out from under the Impala, Dean was greeted with the sight of his confused and slightly concerned brother. He cleared his throat as his muscles tensed, standing up and brushing dirt off his chest. "Nothing."

Sam smirked. "Were you talking to yourself?"

"Maybe." Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up. What do you want? I'm kinda busy with the-"

"I know, Dean, I just… I wanted to make sure we were okay. With everything that's happened, I don't need you to have a reason to be mad at me, or vice versa."

Dean clenched his jaw, picking up the rag he'd set atop the Impala and wiping the grease from his hands with it. "We're fine. It's fine."

With a huff, Sam smirked and shook his head, looking away from his stubborn brother. "Dean, I mean it. We're all each other has, now, and-"

"I said we're fine, Sam," Dean interrupted, tossing the dirty rag to the side and shifting his attention to the car behind him. He leaned in from the open passenger side and turned off the radio. "I mean it. Don't worry about it." When he stood back up and faced his brother, he rolled his eyes at the exasperated bitchface he received. "Look, I've got other things to worry about, Sammy," he said. "You're not gonna be one of them. Let's just…," he paused, swiping across the air in front of him with his arm, "move on."

Sam sighed, nodding lightly to himself as he said, "Fine."

"Fine."

"Jess and I are staying," Sam said.

"What?" Dean shifted where he stood, crossing his dirt-smudged arms and frowning at his brother.

Sam nodded to the house in the distance, shoving his hands in his pockets. "We're staying here for at least a month, we've decided."

"Sam-"

"No, it's not up for discussion."

Dean lifted a hand to point at his brother. "You've got law school to-"

"To get back to next _year_, Dean. And I'm able to do my classes this year online." Sam shrugged. "I'll just have to drop out of a few electives. Which is fine, I mean, they don't really matter."

Shaking his head, Dean asked, "Why're you doing this, Sam?"

Sam looked down, thinning his lips as he brought a hand out of his pocket to play with his hair. "I just…," he sighed. "I just need a change of pace, after all that's happened. You seem to be more affected by this than I am, but… but that doesn't mean it hasn't affected me at all. I need you, Dean." Sam looked up and offered his brother half a smile. "I need my big brother, so I'm staying a little longer. Okay?"

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally choking out the words, "Yeah. That's okay."

"Good," Sam said, dropping his hand to his side and lowering his head.

"What about Jess?" Dean wondered. "I mean, she's got school, too, doesn't she? And a job?"

Sam smiled to himself as he lifted his head. "Jess has online classes, too. And she _wants_ to stay here," he chuckled. "She wants to get a job with Anna at the freakin' Wiener Hut. She actually _likes_ it here."

"Hey, it isn't bad." Dean reached out and smacked his brother on the side of his arm.

"Yeah, it's really not."

Dean grinned, stepping closer and ruffling his little brother's hair, even though he had to reach for it. Sam batted his hand away and Dean broke out into laughter. "So," he said, "how long are you gonna stay?"

"'Til we feel it's time to go, I guess."

Nodding, Dean smirked at his brother. "You gonna go to Jo's big junkyard birthday bash, then?"

"Yeah, of course. Jess sorta came up with the idea, anyway. So she's got to go."

Dean rolled his eyes, turning back to his car and slamming the passenger side door as he mumbled, "Not like you'd go simply 'cause Jo's like a sister to us, or anything."

"That's not fair," Sam said as Dean turned back to him. "I haven't seen her in years. I came back and she's dating a girl, dude. I didn't even know-"

"Well, _that_, I didn't even know about 'til I met her."

Sam frowned. "Huh. Wonder why she kept it a secret for so long."

Rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time that day, Dean walked to the mini-fridge in the garage and pulled out two beers. "It isn't some big scandal," he said, handing his brother a bottle and opening his own, "she just didn't want to bring it up so soon after…"

"Oh," Sam nodded. "Right."

"Besides," Dean mumbled, taking a seat on the hood of his car, "a person's sexuality is their own damn business. Maybe she just didn't want anyone to know about it yet…"

Sam chuckled as he sat beside his brother, shaking his head. "Right. Because _Jo_ is the type to be give a crap about what anyone else thinks."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the younger Winchester, who gave him a pointed look. "What?"

"Nothing," Sam said with a smirk, opening his beer and taking a sip. "But, yeah, anyone who has something to come out about has gotta do it in their own time."

Dean's frown only deepened at that. There was no way Sam could know he was bi, right? Jo wouldn't tell him, and _Dean_ certainly never told him. "Shut up," the mechanic muttered. "You'd better not dent this car."

Sam huffed, amused, as he leaned against the windshield. "Whatever, Dean. I probably weigh about the same as you."

"Uh-huh, Gigantor," Dean teased, dropping the issue of his sexuality and taking a moment to enjoy a beer with his brother.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, Sam and Jess sticking around for a while. Maybe he'd be able to get closer to Sam, like they'd been when they were kids. Maybe there were things besides his car that he could, in fact, fix.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Jo's birthday came around, Dean was pretty much all caught up on Sam's time at Stanford. Which, as he'd made sure to tease his brother about, had been pretty damn dull. "Seriously, man, that's it?" he asked, leaning against an old car in the Singer Salvage Yard, beer in hand. "No parties, no drugs, no-"

"Oh, leave him alone," Jess interrupted, coming up behind her boyfriend to wrap an arm around him with a smile. "Law is serious business," she teased.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Sam's face was slightly flushed from the alcohol he'd already consumed, and he took the beer Jess held in front of him with a smile. "I can't be getting drunk before tests 'n' stuff, Dean."

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course," he said, pointing his beer at his brother. "Wouldn't wanna be reckless, would we?"

Sam shook his head, grinning as Jess giggled in his ear. He turned just enough for them to lock lips, and Jess ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna be sick," Dean mumbled, standing up and searching the yard for the birthday girl.

"You shouldn't be drinking so much, then."

Dean turned with a smile to find Anna standing in front of him. He shook his beer pointedly. "Second one." He nodded to the pair behind him as he said, "They're the ones making me sick."

Anna chuckled and nodded to a pack of cars a few yards away. "Jo's over here," she said as she began walking in her girlfriend's direction.

There were lights stringed up across the yard, an idea Jo had praised Jess for, and random groups of people scattered throughout. Dean was pretty sure most of them were Roadhouse regulars who'd befriended the sweet but feisty blonde. One guest in particular did catch his eye, but only for a moment. The guy had dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes that shimmered in the stringed lights above him. He made eye contact with Dean for all of two seconds before turning and disappearing behind a pile of old cars. Dean shook his head and followed Anna to his sort-of sister.

"I can't believe Bobby let you do this," Dean mused upon reaching Jo's side.

"He owed me," Jo said, turning to smile at the mechanic. "He got drunk at the Roadhouse and I stopped him from getting arrested."

Dean chuckled. "Aw, Mills woulda been so excited, though."

Jo laughed, turning to a confused Anna as she explained, "Jody Mills, John's partner, has a little crush on Bobby Singer."

Dean's smile faded a bit at the mention of his father, but he nodded. "She has a thing for older guys, I guess."

"Oh please," Jo said, waving a hand, "they're not that far apart in age. They're so cute."

Shuddering at Jo's use of the word "cute" in reference to Bobby, Dean shook his head. "Okay," he said with a smile. "Whatever you say, Birthday Girl."

Anna brightened as she asked her girlfriend, "Have you had cake yet?"

"Cake? I can't afford cake for everyone here," Jo chuckled, then turned to Dean. "Anna was a little late."

"I had work," the redhead confirmed with an apologetic smile. "But, really, no cake? Isn't that a… That's what people do on birthdays, right?"

Jo narrowed her eyes, her lips forming an amused smirk as she looked at Anna. "Uh, yeah… some people do."

"And share their dreams?" Anna asked.

Dean frowned. "You mean make a wish?"

"Right," Anna said, blushing. "That."

"Haven't you ever celebrated a birthday before, Anna?" Jo asked, putting an arm around the girl.

Anna averted her gaze to the ground, kicking the dirt with her boots as she shook her head. "Uh, no, actually. My family was never into that kind of stuff."

"Well," Jo said, "we'll have to do something about that, won't we?" She gave Anna a kiss on the cheek before smirking up at Dean. "Anyway, speaking of dreams…"

"Jo," Dean groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance.

"Any word from your dream boy?" Jo pressed on, her grin widening as Dean shifted where he stood. "Aw, come on, no new words from… what was his name? Cassiel?"

Dean clenched his jaw, sighing as he returned Jo's stare. "Castiel."

"Castiel?" Anna asked.

Looking down at the wide-eyed redhead, Dean frowned. "Uh, yeah."

"Weird name, huh?" Jo giggled.

Anna blinked a few times before shrugging. "Uh, yeah. I guess it is."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the girl before shaking his head and looking back at Jo. "And, yeah, okay, I had another dream about him."

"Oh _really_?" Jo asked, moving her elbow to the car beside them and resting her chin atop her hand.

Rolling his eyes, Dean sighed, "Yeah."

"Aaaand?"

"And he was a fucking light again."

"He appeared to you in the form of light?" Anna asked.

"Uh, yeah," Dean replied, frowning. "Said he couldn't 'manifest' himself in 'human form' or something."

Jo snorted, tossing her head back. "Man, what are you taking before bed?"

"Shut up," Dean said, holding back a laugh before giving in and joining his friend. Anna remained silent. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Fine," she said quickly, her gaze distant before she blinked and looked up at Dean. "I'm fine." Anna smiled at the man before turning to her girlfriend and tugging on her arm. "I'm sorry, Jo, but I really need to leave."

"Aw, come on, Anna," Jo whined, pulling the girl closer. "You can't just go home. The party's not over. Besides, I forgot my keys."

Dean drew his eyebrows together, bringing his free hand up to gesture at the couple. "You guys are… living together?"

Jo met Dean's inquisitive stare with a smile. "Yeah, you didn't know?"

"I thought you just met, like, a month ago."

Shrugging, Jo looked back at her girlfriend and ran her fingers through the young woman's red hair. "She had nowhere else to go, so, when I found that out… I asked her if she wanted to move in with me."

"And Ellen doesn't mind?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Of course not. She'd only be worried if I brought some mean looking douchebag home. Anna wouldn't hurt a fly."

Anna thinned her lips at that and pulled away. "I really need to go…"

"You really don't like parties, do you?" Dean smirked.

"I guess not." Anna began backing away and nodded to her girlfriend. "I'll keep the door unlocked for you."

"Who'll drive me home, then?" Jo called.

"Whoever brought you here." Anna turned and headed towards her car.

Jo stuck her lips out in a pout before bringing her beer to her mouth and downing the rest of it in one go.

"So, she didn't have a home, but she's got a car?" Dean asked.

Shaking her head, Jo stood up straight and nodded to where Anna had run off to. "She uses my mom's car when I can't drive her around. And get this," she said, stepping towards Dean with an amused grin. "I had to teach her how to drive. Crazy, right?"

Dean frowned. "Yeah, at her age. Anyway, time for you to go home, too, I think."

"Aw, come on…"

"Jo, I'm driving you home before you stay too long and get drunk. Don't want you to puke on your birthday." Dean gestured around the yard and added, "Go find your ride here and let 'em know."

Jo groaned and marched off, looking back to shout, "Y'know it would take me, like, _all night_ to get drunk."

Chuckling, Dean shook his head. "I don't care. Meet me at my car."

"You mean the 'P.O.S. temp', as you once called it."

"Yeah, Baby's not fixed up, yet."

"Bummer."

"Hurry up, Jo!"

It took half an hour for Dean to get Jo to the car, and another half hour to drive her home and say goodnight. By the time he arrived back at his apartment at 11:46 p.m., he was ready to hit the hay. He hadn't been sleeping too well that week, wondering when Castiel would return to him. Dean almost ached for it, that damn light that brightened his world and made him question his sanity.

But he didn't get it that night.

Instead, the moment he drifted out of consciousness, he found himself in a white room. It didn't seem to have any walls or corners, it was just… white. Luckily, it wasn't blinding. Castiel seemed to be getting things right this time. At least, Dean _hoped_ this was Castiel's doing. _As if the guy is real_, Dean thought, rolling his eyes at himself. _I really _am _losing it_.

"Hello, Dean."

Spinning on his heels, Dean came face to face with… "Castiel?" It was the same guy he'd been checking out at Jo's party, he was sure of it. Dark brown hair, blue eyes, a tan trenchcoat worn unflatteringly over his suit.

The man gave him a small smile, nodding. "Yes."

Dean stood dumbfounded. "No, I… I saw you. Just a few hours ago, at the party."

Castiel lowered his gaze, frowning as he shook his head. "No."

"Cas, I'm telling you-"

"You must be confused, Dean," Castiel said firmly. "I don't exist outside of your dreams."

Dean shut his mouth, biting his tongue when a fond smile crossed Castiel's face. "What?"

"You called me 'Cas'."

Dean blinked, looking up as he recalled his prior words. "Uh, yeah. I did." He smirked when Castiel looked away sheepishly. "What, people don't call you that?"

"No."

"Huh." Dean glanced around the room before taking a few steps toward the other man. "So, what's with the, uh, lack of architecture?"

Castiel followed Dean's gaze across the ceiling with a frown. "I've told you before, it's… difficult to appear in human form. I couldn't concentrate my abilities on both my body and the scenery of your dream."

Nodding, Dean's eyes met Cas's and he smirked. "And what would be your, uh, natural form, then? You got a tail? Or maybe you're literally a light."

Cas thinned his lips, turning away from Dean with an exasperated sigh. "You will never learn of my true identity," he said. "I thought I had made that clear."

"Right," Dean sighed, then gestured up and down the man's body. "What's with the freakin' trenchcoat, man? It was like, mid seventies the other day. Not exactly bundle-up weather." He raised a brow as the corner of his mouth twitched. "Or is it cold where you're from?"

"You will never learn where I'm from," Castiel reminded, earning an eyeroll from Dean. He looked down at his apparel as though it were new to him, raising a hand to pull at the collar before looking back at Dean. "It was the first outfit I saw."

"And when was that?"

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't-"

"_I'd_ appreciate it if you'd tell me who the hell you are and why the hell you're showing up in my dreams like some sorta stalker-hypnotist-magician-creep," Dean demanded, glaring at the man across from him.

Castiel clenched his jaw and made tight fists with both his hands before letting them relax at his sides and looking up at Dean. "It's better for both your safety and mine that you don't know."

Dean bit his tongue, then tilted his head to stare at the dull ceiling above him as he began to chuckle. "Maybe this is really all me," he mused. "I must have made you up as like, some sorta coping thing after…" He ran a hand through his hair and sucked in a sharp breath. "And then I saw that guy tonight and decided you'd have his body."

"Believe what you must about myself and your sanity, if it will keep you from asking."

Dean sighed, lowering his head and looking up at Cas through his lashes. "You're a dick, y'know that?"

Castiel pursed his lips, and, wow, apparently Sam wasn't the only one who excelled in the art of bitchfacing at him. Cas was definitely hotter when he did it, though. _Fuck_, he was hot. Wow.

"Hot, but a dick," Dean mumbled to himself as he looked away. When he looked back up, Cas was frowning at him, tilting his head to the side like a confused kitten. _Okay_, he thought, _hot and kinda adorable_. And _a dick_.

"Adorable?" Castiel's frown deepened at Dean's thoughts, and the mechanic recoiled as he widened his eyes at him.

"Dude. Stay out of my head," Dean said defensively, brushing non-existent dust from his shoulder as he tore his gaze away from Castiel's inquisitive stare.

Cas _smirked_, and Dean wasn't sure if it was hot or terrifying as the man began stepping toward him. "That would make this very difficult."

"W-what?"

"I can't stay out of your head, given that it's the only place we can meet." Cas sighed, looking up for a moment before settling his gaze on the visibly flustered man in front of him. "But, I suppose I can try not to hear your thoughts, if it makes you uncomfortable. It _is_ difficult, though. You think quite loudly."

Dean groaned, licking his lips before dragging a hand down his face. "This is insane." He eyed Cas warily and shook his head. "So, what's this about, then?"

"I don't understand," Castiel frowned.

"You got a particular reason for visiting me in my sleep? Is it a kinky thing?" Dean sighed, annoyed when Cas could do nothing more than tilt his head and knit his brows. "It's a… never mind. Why are you here, Cas?"

"I'd like to get to know you. To bond with you."

Dean cocked a brow at the other man. "'S that supposed to sound as creepy as it did?"

"I don't intend to be 'creepy', no," Cas answered, making finger quotes as he spoke, which prompted Dean to laugh. "What?"

"You're a weird guy, Cas," Dean said, rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers.

Castiel shot him another bitchface, which Dean was a little too excited about, and inspected his hands as though they were new to him. _They probably are_, Dean thought. "I'm not used to… humanity. I've only ever observed it from afar."

"Ah, so you're an alien." Dean nodded, the corners of his mouth turning down as he began shaking his head. "Yeah, weird."

"I suppose I am an alien in your eyes," Cas said. "I'll confirm as much."

"Great. Thanks, E.T.," Dean quipped. "I feel a lot less crazy."

"By 'E.T.' you're referring to the term 'extraterrestrial', right?"

Dean snorted, turning away from Castiel. "So, how often you gonna be invading my brain?"

"As often as I can."

"Awesome," the mechanic sighed, somehow growing tired within his own dream. "When's this over?"

"What?"

"When will you leave me alone?"

Castiel was at his side before Dean knew it, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "That isn't what you truly want, is it?" It sounded more like a statement than a question, and Dean shrugged out of his grasp to glare at Cas. "I don't mean to upset you, Dean. But… I've been watching you. You've been wanting me to return, I know it."

_It's not real, it's not real, it's not real_.

"It's as real as it can be at the moment, Dean. Please, try to understand."

"How the fuck am I supposed to understand when you _won't tell me anything_?" Dean snapped. "Yeah, okay, I've been wanting you to show up for a while now. You're a distraction. But now I'm thinking I'm going nuts, and that is _so_ not what I need right now."

Cas gave the man a sympathetic look and shook his head. "You are not 'going nuts', Dean. You're safe. Your mind is functioning as it should be. And," he reached out to touch Dean's shoulder again, "I want to help you recover. From the accident, and the pain you've had to endure in your life."

"Thanks, Dr. Phil." Dean sighed, reaching up to take Castiel's hand and brush it off his shoulder. "Look, I don't know what this is, but… I know that the past two dreams I've had have made me…"

"Happy? You seemed happy."

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I like it, I just…" _God, I feel ridiculous. He's either something I made up and I'm talking to myself or he's a _fucking alien. _What the hell?_

Castiel smiled softly. "Don't feel ridiculous, Dean. Allow yourself to be happy. You deserve it."

"I thought I told you to stay out of my damn head?"

"And I told you that you think too loud."

Dean chuckled despite himself and shook his head. "Alright. Okay. Sanity be damned, I'm gonna just… let this happen."

"Let what happen?" Castiel's head began to tilt again, earning a grin from Dean.

"Damn it, you're…," the mechanic sighed. "Never mind. I'm gonna let you be a part of my dreams or whatever and I won't question it."

Cas returned Dean's smile and nodded. "Good."

"So, uh… What do we talk about?" Dean brought a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno."

"Would you like to talk about your father?"

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Man, you really are Dr. Phil, aren't you?" Cas simply frowned and remained silent. "No, I don't really wanna talk about my dad right now, Cas."

"May I ask you something, then?"

Shrugging, Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "Shoot."

"Would you be willing to… to watch some of the things you've been referencing when you wake up?" Castiel was staring at the ground with a frown.

"Uh, what?"

"I'm aware that you've been making references to things such as film and television characters, but… I've never… I'd like to understand them." Cas met Dean's gaze then, and mimicked the shrug he'd seen the man do moments before. "I can watch you during the day," he paused to hold up a finger when Dean opened his mouth. "No, I cannot tell you how. But, I can see you, and what you see… Will you show me-"

"I ain't watching Dr. Phil for you, Cas."

"Then, watch your favorite film. Or an important piece of human, um, 'pop culture'."

Dean grinned. "I'll do a Star Wars marathon next chance I get."

"Alright," Cas mumbled, looking down.

"Aw, you don't gotta be embarrassed about it, Cas," Dean teased, moving to nudge the man- or, alien, as far as Dean knew, in the shoulder.

"I'm not-"

"Uh-huh, sure." Dean smiled, deciding to sit cross-legged on the floor and motioning for Castiel to do the same. "So, uh… Now what?"

"I suppose we should find something to talk about," Cas said as he sat beside Dean rather than across from him. _Freakin' weirdo_, the mechanic thought. "Hey."

"What?" Dean asked innocently, turning his head to meet Castiel's offended frown.

"That was rude."

Dean beamed. "Sorry."

"You don't seem sorry."

"Yeah, I'm really not," Dean chuckled, leaning into Cas and bumping the man on the shoulder with his own.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the laughing man beside him and shook his head. "Humans are… strange."

"Says the guy who was made of light until he 'manifested' himself in a trenchcoat."

"Technically it's an overcoat."

"Okay, buddy."

Suddenly, Cas looked above him and stood. "I need to leave."

"What?" Dean stood along with the other man. "Why?"

"I'm being called for," Castiel stated simply before disappearing. "Goodbye, Dean." His voice echoed throughout the room as it faded into Dean's bedroom.

"What the hell, Cas?!"

Dean woke a few hours later, but the last thing he remembered was Castiel ditching him. "Damn fucking alien creep Dr. Phil weirdo," he mumbled, rolling out of bed and glaring at his obnoxious door before realizing it was being knocked on from the other side. _Get your shit together, damn it_, he scolded himself. "What is it, Charlie?"

"Bobby called here," the girl replied from outside his room. "He said you're two hours late and you didn't answer your cell."

The clock read 10:04 a.m. when Dean shot a wary look at it. "Shit, _shit_." He scrambled to get dressed as his roommate called to him from the other side of his door.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah, just…," _Castiel_, he thought, annoyed. "My life."

Charlie chuckled when Dean opened the door, reaching up to fix his hair. "Well, Bobby didn't seem too upset. He just said to get there when you could."

"Damn guy's been too nice to me lately."

Shrugging as she followed him into the kitchen, Charlie told Dean, "He cares about you. And after what happened-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Charlie." Dean poured some cereal into a bowl and sighed.

"You sure you're okay?" the redhead asked with a frown.

"Just been having some weird-ass dreams that kinda throw me off when I wake up, 's all."

Nodding, Charlie grinned. "I know how that is. Just the other night, I dreamt I was Queen of a magical land, and when I woke up-"

"I'm skipping breakfast, you go on and eat this. I gotta go."

"Rude," Charlie said, taking a seat at the table and pouring milk into the abandoned bowl.

Dean winced as he grabbed his keys off the counter. "Sorry," he said, bending down to kiss his roommate on the forehead. "Just a little stressed."

"Apparently."

"Oh," Dean said, pausing before he went out the door. "Wanna watch the original Star Wars movies tonight?" he asked with a smile.

Charlie beamed back at him. "Don't I always?"

"Awesome." Dean winked before closing the door behind him and heading off to work. _Happy, Cas_?


End file.
